1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a power monitor and, more particularly, the invention relates to a power monitor for determining if an appliance has lost power and conveys the amount of time the power has been off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Perhaps no modern convenience is depended upon more, all over the world, than electricity. Providing light by which to see, offering air conditioning and heating to battle the elements, and powering the computer equipment that virtually keeps today's world running smoothly, electricity might be said to be as essential as food, clothing, and shelter. In fact, because electricity has allowed for unparalleled advances in technology and medicine, people are living longer than ever before.
While electrical power has only been around for a century, households today would be hard pressed to imagine living without it. From powering the water supply and giving heat to water for a relaxing bath to enabling televisions and allowing food to be frozen for prolonged freshness, electricity is one of the fundamental facets of comfortable daily living.
While the convenience of electrical power could never be disputed, the world's dependence on it does give way to a drawback. Particularly, few things are more inconvenient than a power outage. A common occurrence, power outages can be caused by a wide variety of factors. Colder climates that face brutal winter storms are much more susceptible to frequent power Outages, as heavy snows and massive accumulations of ice weigh down and even break power lines. As a result, people in these areas are often forced to go for days without electricity as they wait for the thaw that will allow lines to be repaired. Whether it is a localized situation where a car hits a utility pole causing an outage to twenty homes or a huge thunderstorm that knocks out power to thousands of customers in a widespread region, even a short term loss of electricity can be uncomfortable and frustrating. In addition to ceasing operation of much-needed air conditioning or heating units, power outages can also result in the defrosting and spoiling of frozen and refrigerated foods. Depending on freezers to keep food supplies fresh until prepared, consumers typically fill these handy units to ensure there is always enough food on hand. Should frozen foods begin to thaw as a result of a power outage, people usually have time to refreeze these items before they spoil. However, if a loss of electricity has occurred while out of the house for an extended time, such as during a vacation, consumers have no way of knowing if food has thawed and refrozen while they were gone. Unfortunately, this could possibly result in the preparation of rancid meats and other spoiled perishables.